1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlled braking of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention provides a system for operating the brakes of a towed second vehicle in response to the braking of a first vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When operating larger road vehicles, such as recreational vehicles (RVs), motor homes, trucks, and the like, it is often desirous to also have a smaller vehicle available. Typically, this is accomplished by either having two drivers operating the vehicles independently, or by trailering the smaller vehicle to the larger vehicle. Operating two vehicles independently has several disadvantages, including increased fuel consumption and driving labor, as well as the possibility of the vehicles being separated in the course of travel. Trailering requires yet a third vehicle upon which the smaller vehicle is carried, adding expense as well as requiring storage/parking accommodations.
A third option is to tow the smaller vehicle on its own four wheels. Heretofore, this has been typically accomplished by hitching the smaller vehicle to the larger vehicle and placing the smaller vehicle in a neutral gear. While this may seem a reasonable solution, it poses some serious problems. Among the most serious, is the complete reliance on the towing vehicle for braking the greatly increased mass of the towing vehicle/towed vehicle combination. This increased mass disadvantageously impacts both the stopping distances and time, as well as creating undue wear on the brakes of the larger vehicle. Further, the mechanical connection between the larger vehicle and the smaller vehicle is unduly stressed.
Also, ABS systems on modern vehicles have a contamination problem when being towed. The ABS systems are rendered inoperative when their fluid level is altered by less than one ounce. Improper handling of these ABS brake systems can cause faults in their computer programs, and the operation of the brake and traction systems.
The prior art has sought to remedy this problem. In one such remedy, each time a vehicle is to be towed, a device is inserted into that vehicle to operate its braking system, or to substitute for its braking system. The device is then connected to the braking system of the towing vehicle through hydraulic, high pressure air, or vacuum lines. Though more effective than having no contribution to overall braking from the towed vehicle, these remedies rarely approach the ideal, in which no additional load is placed on the towing vehicle""s brakes. Further, in order to independently operate the towed vehicle, the installed braking device must be removed, as well as the hydraulic, air or vacuum lines. The inconvenience of repeatedly installing and removing braking devices and cumbersome lines has limited the acceptance of these types of prior art systems. Additionally, the required connection and disconnection may result in air or other contamination of the closed brake systems, rendering them inoperative.
None of the prior art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides a new braking system for a first vehicle towing a second vehicle on its own four wheels. This is accomplished without cumbersome hydraulic, pneumatic, and/or vacuum lines connecting the braking apparatus of the first vehicle to that of the second vehicle. The invention operates independent of existing hydraulic or air brake systems using only electrical impulses from the brake system of the towing vehicle to activate a controller in that same vehicle which then activates the electronic actuator in the second vehicle (Towed Vehicle) which transfers its electronic energy to mechanical energy activating the hydraulic power brake system of the Towed Vehicle. The retrofitting of either brake system will not render either system inoperative. Further, the present invention provides modifications to the second vehicle""s existing braking system which need not be removed, as the modifications do not interfere with normal independent operation of the second vehicle.
The braking system includes the existing braking apparatus on the first vehicle and the existing braking apparatus of the second vehicle with modifications as noted. These modifications include an electrically powered vacuum pump assembly for providing vacuum to an existing vacuum booster of the second vehicle; a one way check valve installed between the existing vacuum booster and engine of the second vehicle; an electrically powered brake actuator assembly installed in the second vehicle; and a mechanical actuator cable connecting the brake actuator assembly to the second vehicle""s brake pedal.
Electrical power to the vacuum pump assembly and the battery of the second vehicle is provided through a first power line. Variable power to the actuator assembly is provided through the second power line. The first power line is connected to a power source in the first vehicle which will provide constant power from its battery and alternator when in operation. The second power line is connected to an adjustable controller in the first vehicle which operates electrically by sensing the brake lights have been activated by application of its brake light switch. The first and second power lines as well as the brake actuator line run through an umbilical between the first and second vehicles. The umbilical may be provided with socket and plug connectors at either, both, or anywhere along the umbilical, for connecting/disconnecting electrical power and communication between the first and second vehicle.
The electronic brake control located in the first vehicle is inertia activated utilizing integrated circuitry for safe, smooth stops. It has an ergonomic design which allows contour installation on the dash for maximum visibility and comfortable reach. It features an easy to access manual override slide lever, an LED power level display that shows the amount of current delivered to the second vehicle. Dual colored leveling system makes leveling easier, and a gain control adjusts the amount of current to the actuator. The present invention meets NHTSA regulations, and is compatible with virtually every 12 volt battery, or negative ground tow vehicle of foreign or domestic origin.
The first vehicle and second vehicle are mechanically connected by any convenient method, such as by a standard hitch assembly. So long as the mechanical connection is secure, the umbilical will be substantially safe from accidental disconnection. To provide braking in the second vehicle in the unlikely event that accidental disconnection in the umbilical does occur, an emergency brake circuit may be provided in the second vehicle along with an activating lanyard.
The emergency brake circuit is connected to the second vehicle""s battery which provides input to an emergency brake switch of the circuit. The brake switch has outputs to both the brake actuator assembly and the vacuum pump assembly of the second vehicle. One end of the lanyard is attached to the switch, while the other is attached to the chassis of the first vehicle. The switch, normally in the open position, is closed when pulled by the connected lanyard, as would occur if the second vehicle should break away from the first. Thus closed, the emergency brake circuit would provide power from the second vehicle""s battery to the brake actuator assembly and the vacuum pump assembly, and the second vehicle would brake.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved braking system that optimally and adjustably utilizes the braking apparatus of both a towing first vehicle and a towed second vehicle. The present invention also provides the operator of the towing vehicle the ability to adjust during driving, the brake required on the second vehicle, based on road conditions, traffic, weather, terrain, or any other variable the operator may encounter while traveling. Additionally, the present invention provides a kit for retrofitting existing braking apparatus of a first vehicle and a second vehicle to produce the improved braking system.
The present invention provides a system that does not require removal of any installed device within either the first or second vehicle to operate the vehicles independently. The present invention also provides emergency braking in the second vehicle should it accidentally break away from first vehicle. The present invention additionally provides improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
The present invention provides an improved auxiliary brake system independent of variables in either the first vehicle, or second vehicles brake systems. Also, the present invention provides an improved brake system for vehicles pulling other vehicles on all four wheels, that is relative to pressure and not variable travel of brake pedals.
The present invention eliminates all variables of brake performance in towing situations by sensing the actual braking forces of the first vehicle and reproducing the same braking force in the second vehicle. Also, the present invention provides an improved auxiliary brake system that utilizes the power brakes of the second vehicle. Additionally, the present invention provides an improved auxiliary brake system which does not invade the existing brake systems of the first or second vehicles as not to affect the normal operation of their ABS systems.
The present invention provides a system that is hidden with all components located under the seat, under the dash, under the carpets or in the engine compartment as not to be visible. Also, the present invention provid an auxiliary braking system that is not vehicle manufacturer dependant, or dependant on a particular type of braking system (i.e. ABS). The present invention additionally provides an improved brake system for a first vehicle that tows a second vehicle that utilizes components available to the Recreational vehicle industry.
The present invention provides an improved auxiliary brake system which provides a variable braking force on the second vehicle that is relative to the braking utilized by the first vehicle. Also the present invention does not require frequent adjustments for proper operation. Additionally the present invention provides a manual override to apply the brakes in the second vehicle without applying the brakes in the first vehicle.
The present invention provides a visual indication to the operator of the first vehicle the amount of braking force used in both vehicles. Also the present invention provides a visual indication as to the continuity of the system and its operation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.